1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to control apparatus, and more particularly to a hand-held controller device for enabling an operator to manually input control information into an electronic control unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In prior art systems in which an operator is to insert control information into an electronics system to cause certain operations to be accomplished by the system that are directly related to the operator input, a "joy stick" type of input controller is frequently utilized. Such devices are typically comprised of a handle, or joy stick, which has one end affixed to a gimballed set of potentiometers that develop analog-type electrical responses depending upon the position into which the joy stick is moved about its pivot point.
Although the output obtainable from such devices normally provides relatively accurate position control information, such devices usually suffer from the disadvantages of mechanism complexity, relatively short lifetime due to friction wearing of engaging parts, hysterisis problems and relatively high cost. Moreover, the number of control inputs which can be incorporated in a single joy stick device are practically limited by mechanical complexity.
Another important limitation is that the gimballed potentiometer structure is bulky and fragile, and thus not suited for hand-held remote control applications. As a result, the control must be incorporated into some type of chassis.